1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electrical connector, in particular, to an electrical connector having a plurality of terminals formed in pairs and assembled side by side in an insulating housing for clamping and electrically connecting terminals of an electrical plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors have been widely used to transmit electricity or signals between two devices. There is one kind of electrical connector having a plurality of terminals formed in pairs and assembled side by side in an insulating housing for clamping and electrically connecting terminals of an electrical plug connector, such as Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) connector.
Such kind of assembly process usually needs to insert the terminals one by one in the terminal grooves of the insulating housing. The terminals usually are formed with many interference portions in a hook shape, so as to retain the terminals in the insulating housing by interference force. However, the terminal is easily deformed because of resistance force during the assembly process, thus the reliability of the electronic connector is degraded. Further, the assembly speed is slow and the terminals may be damaged. Moreover, some terminals may be made of precious metal for strengthening the rigidity to avoid deforming during the assembly process, and this way adds cost.
As the electronic transmission technology is advancing, the frequency of the electrical connector's signals transmission has become higher and higher. How to solve the above-mentioned problems and avoid the problem of electromagnetic interference to enhance the complete performance of signal transmission, these are still the problems waiting to be solved.